1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device in a tank having an overlying gun mounted in a cradle disposed on a revolving portion, for example the crew turret, in the tank, and with a loading pendulum disposed in a journal ring which is rotatable in relation to the revolving portion. Seen in the elevation plane, the journal arm of the loading pendulum pivots about a pivotal center which is offset from the pivotal center of the gun in the cradle.
2. Background Art
Tanks with an overlying gun and loading pendulum disposed outside the tank between the magazine and the breech block of the gun are previously known. The loading pendulum may then be arranged, when the gun is traversed, to be laterally rotatable to collect rounds from the magazine and inwardly and upwardly swinging a collected round to the breech of the traversed gun.
The loading pendulum is carried in a journal ring which is rotatable in relation to the revolving portion, for example carrying the gun crew turret. For functional reasons, it has been deemed appropriate to allocate to the loading pendulum a pivotal movement about a pivotal center which is offset from the pivotal center of the journalling of the gun in its associated cradle.
Because of the above-mentioned asymmetrical journalling of the gun and the loading pendulum, a mutual positional displacement will take place between the positions of the loading pendulum and the breech in different elevations of the gun. Attempts have been made in this art to adapt this asymmetry by modifying the pendulum movement in response to the angle of elevation of the gun. Such arrangements are technically complex and operationally unsatisfactory. Also attempts have also been made in this art to solve this problem by returning the gun to an initial position of elevation during the loading cycle.